STD: Sleep Texting Disorder
by no-name1234567890
Summary: Sonny had STD and how long til she texts the wrong person! Channy
1. Chapter 1

It was seven in the morning and I was sluggishly walking to work from the parking lot. I usually am very perky but work didn't end last night until

eleven. Then I didn't go to bed until one, uh I need some coffee or pop to wake me up. I was just about to go into my shared dressing room when

"SONNY!" I turned around to see a furious Tawni glaring at me. Yikes! "What's your problem!" Tawni asked or more like screamed at me. "Uh what

are you talking about?" I asked while shrugging my shoulders 'Seriously what did I do?' Tawni crossed her arms and her eyes narrowed. "You

know exactly what I am talking about," Tawni stated with a dangerous voice. "do you find it funny to text people in the middle of the night? Is it a

little game that you play?" Tawni's voice was getting louder and louder. 'Oh crap it happened again, damn time to start explaining' "Tawni I'm

sorry I have a sleep texting disorder." Tawni then gave me funny look "You have STD ha that's funny." Tawni then walked off laughing. 'What's so

funny about STD am I missing something here?' After that the morning went as normal Rehearsals at 8 to 11 then lunch break. I was on the So

Random Fan site looking at my fan mail umm lets see here there is one from Anewkindofnormalfrom97: love the sickly Vicky sketch Sonny you

made me laugh like crazy! And one from reallyJavannah: hey Sonny you Rock Big Time! Love ya. And another from SonnyChadfan: -"Hey Monroe" I

looked up from the monitor to see no other than the Chad Dylan Cooper waltzing in the prop house. "what do you want Chad?" Chad plopped

down on the couch right next to me. "well its lunch break and I have to annoy you or else the world will end." I rolled my eyes and was about to

read my emails when Chad again interrupted me "Oh I see your reading mail from the people that are blind and deaf. It only makes sense cause

why else would they send you letters of praise for your acting skills." That somewhat drove me off the edge "you know what Chad these fans

don't want to be drowned by your horribly predictable plotlines your show has." Chad's face was priceless at this; it looked like someone had

slapped him in the face. "Oh really Sonny really lets take a look at your fans here hmmm…..SonnyChadfan says Sonny love the show but it cant

beat Mackenzie falls its my favorite. Ha looks like she has some sense now let's see 13gleegirl97 says love the show better than that stuck up

show Mackenzie Falls I mean please they need to find some new plots. What?" Chad yelled I on the other hand cracked up laughing "No I beg to

differ haha this girl has some sense in her haha." Chad glared and continued "10Smalltowngirl2014 says Sonny your great inspiration and I love

your show I hope to someday be like you. Uhk this is sickening me" I glared at Chad "No it's sweet of her" Chad shook his head "Whatever

MaYlovesswacTSR says love the show also wondering if you hooked up with Chad yet. What is she talking about?" Chad looked at me "I don't

know I mean look at the name what is swac or TSR?" Chad then looked at then next one "2orero says love the show. Whatever 3Titansgirl-

otherstuff says that Sonny is the best actress of her generation. Highly doubt that." I glared at Chad but he didn't seem to notice because he

started the next shout out "9piewacket says love the show as does disnet9876 boring darkestpowerslover234 says keep rocking Sonny you're

the best and Channyfanx10 says Sonny! Your amazing love the show hope to see you and Chad hook up soon. Um are we missing something

here?" 'Chad had a point this was the second person that asked if we were together' "I don't know Chad and I don't think I want to."

Chad was about to say something when the intercom went off "Chad Dylan Cooper it has been 15 minutes get over to the studio asap!" Chad

then ran off. After that everything seemed to go at an alarmingly fast rate before I knew it I was at home in bed. I soon was out of it -|BAM|- I

woke with a fright to thunder then In a matter of seconds it was down pouring, I ran to look outside my window. A couple of minutes passed and

the sky got darker, It was pouring so bad it was like a white haze on the horizon. The wind picked up at a fast rate then all of a sudden the rain

quit but the wind was still going strong. When I looked up into the clouds I was able to see a swirl in the clouds from the lightening giving off light.

Realization soon struck me, it wasn't a swirl it was a funnel and it was getting closer and closer to the ground. I lived in an apartment on the 3rd

floor, also this apartment has no basement. The tornado finally formed and it was heading straight for my place many emotions passed through

me at once: Relief that my mom was safely in Wisconsin for the time being, Anger that Condor declined my request to take the week off to visit

home, Regret that I didn't get to tell my secret crush how I felt about him strike that it was far more than regret it was remorse for my heart ached

that he would never know my feelings for him. I then thought of a last thing I would do before I died. I grabbed my phone and sent Chad a

message. It said _Chad I love you I wish that I could tell you at a better time but I don't think that I will make it- sonny_ My apartment then started to

deteriorate and I was swept up by the storm. 'Goodbye world'


	2. Chapter 2

I shot out of bed breathing deeply, oh thank god it was only a dream, I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face and started

taking deep breaths. I went back to bed but I couldn't fall asleep, so I decided to do a bit of reading. Lately I've been reading the 'House of Night

Series' and I was now on book seven called Burned. Stevie Rae was in the tunnels with the red fledlings and they were confronting the others. Then

I heard a smash come from the living room. I grabbed my bat I keep by my bed and went to investigate, as soon as I stepped out of my room I saw

a figure and started swinging. I got him 3 times before he got hold of the bat.

"Sonny, Ouch it's me, it's me Chad please quit hitting me." 'Chad oh crap hope I didn't hurt him to bad'

"Chad what are you doing here?" I turned on the lamp next to the couch and looked up to see a confused Chad

"The better question Sonny is Are you ok?" 'what is he talking about'

"Chad Im fine why are you here?" Chad then started messing around with his phone

"If I recall Sonny you sent me a text and I quote 'Chad I love you Im sorry I couldnt say this at a better time but I dont think that I will make it'

Unquote" Chad then looked up at me

"Chad I have," 'I pause for dramatic effect, check' "STD" Chad looks shocked

"Not STD" Chad said

"Yes STD" I replied

"Wait dont you mean STDs as in Sexually Transmitted Diseases" Chad asked 'WTF I dont had STDs'

"NO!" I shouted then took a deep breath and continued

"I have STD which is Sleep Texting Disorder" Chad's face then went that way it goes when he figures something out.

Then lightening flashed and Thunder erupted, I jumped into Chad's arms as soon as the lamp went out.

"Oh looks like the storm came back, you alright Sonny" Chad asked I just shivered

"Not a fan of storms eh, its alright Im right here nothing is going to happen to you" I meekly nodded my head

"Well lets sit down for a bit til you good ok?" Chad directed me to the couch, not letting go at any time

"I n-never really had t-this problem until my d-dr-dream tonight" I shivered at the thought of it.

"Oh that bad huh, it was only a dream Sonny its not real" Chad tried to convince me

"In it I died Chad" I stated, now it was Chad's turn to shiver. The electricity went back on and I grabbed my remote and turned on the TV. No one

was broadcasting but there was information about the storm on the top of the screen. The storm wouldnt end until the next morning at 6. 'OHHH

Boy!'

"Uh Chad this might sound weird but can you stay the night with me please...I mean I wouldnt ask if my mom was home..I mean this storm has

me creeped out and all and I-"

"Shhhh" Chad said while placing a finger to my lips stopping me from prattling on

"Sonny is ok Id be happy to stay I want to make sure that your alright" We then figured that it would be best to have Chad with me so we ended

up on my bed with Chad on his back and I was laying on his chest while he held me. We were just laying there when Chad started to talk

"Some storm huh?"

"Yeah but now that your here I feel better" I looked up to see that Chad smiled at this

"About your STD when it happens is it just random things"

"Like what do you mean?"

"Well are they true about your feelings or do they tend to be just crazy random sayings you text"

"No they mostly are my feelings but-" 'aww crap' "But they also can be strange and unpredictable like I sent Tawni I like Nico" 'Im a bad lier but it

seems Chad bought it'

"oh I see" Chad sounded somewhat sad at this " Well goodnight Sonny sweet dreams"

"Night Chad lov-looks..like the storm has let up some" A flash of lightening came through the window and Thunder came a couple seconds later

louder than ever.

"Nevermind"

'Man I can't believe I almost said Love you, I hope I dont talk in my sleep like I use to when I was a kid'

* * *

well one quick thing to know about me I hate when they kill off main characters because it kills some of the story

also I thought the title was giving chapter two away guess not ayye haha hope you like idk about chapter 3 being up until monday I have to go to a wedding sorry ill update as soon as I can

no-name1234567890 peace out


	3. Chapter 3

I am doing this on my phone cause my computer is dead and I will be gone later today and I promised to update today so spacing is not really going to work also for a text instead of the italics ill use ` instead well hope you like chapter three.

* * *

Chad and I are now dating and we were at a audition for Chad, he was in his dressing room getting ready. I went in and saw Chad and chasity

making out, I ran out sobbing. Its been weeks since then and Chad tried calling me all the time, I was really low on one day so I texted him.

`Chad I don't know I love you and you throw it away on the girl that only likes you for your popularity` then Chad was right there in front of me

he was laughing. "that's rich sonny didn't you know that I just said what I had to, to get in your pants and you still didn't let me" I started crying

again "no no Chad you told me that you loved me you ment it too." Chad just kept on laughing "I'm an actor for a reason babe it was all a lie your

just to stupid to see the truth." Chad just laughed and laughed while I cried "sonny? Sonny? SONNY!" woke up in bed next to Chad. 'Wtf how did

we end up in bed after he acted like a jerk to me?' "sonny are you ok?" Chad asked sweetly looking into my eyes "I'm fine why do you care you

didn't seem to earlier" Chad looked at me confused "what are you talking about sonny I came here because of a text speaking of which you sent

me one in your sleep again" 'crap it was all a dream and here I'm yelling at chad' "sorry Chad I thought my dream was real" Chad then started

thinking and then he asked me a surprizing question "do you love me sonny?" I sat there in shock unable to do anything. "sonny?" Chad said

while placing a hand on my shoulder. I only nodded, I sat still while Chad got closer and closer to me. 'Oh my god Chad Dylan copper is going to

kiss me' Chad lips met mine and it was the best thing in the world I felt like my heart would explode the kiss lasted a couple of minutes and when

Chad pulled away he had the most goofiest smile "wow I love you" my heart melted as Chad words sank in. We made out for awhile and then fell

peacefully asleep. The next day we went to condor studios happy as ever. Chad drove us there and of course my cast had to be there to see it.

They did to group yell which was annoying so to shut them up I kissed Chad. After wonderful mini make out session with Chad I lead him away by

his tie while my cast stayed there in shock. Chad had is go to his dressing room because so random wouldn't go there and we could be alone. I

didn't have to shoot today and Chad only have to at one so we had some time on our hands. I know what your thinking but we just talked and

stuff maybe made out here and there but we talked. Chad talked about an up coming movie that he is in and I was excited about my mom coming

back today. While Chad was shooting my mom texted me that she was at the studios in the parking lot. I raced over there and as soon as I had

her in my sight I started to run and go gig her. My mom started giggling. "aww I missed you to sweety and I brought someone with me." 'yes she

brought lucy' a guy about my age stepped out of the car he had black hair and blue eyes. It was my ex from Wisconsin. "oh hey Blake how's how's

it going?" Blake came and gave me a hug and kissed my cheek. "I missed you sweety can we pick it up where we left off?" 'oh boy this is going to

suck to let him down' "I'm sorry blake I can't do that" Blake looked confused then shook his head "of course you can" Blake tried to wrap his arms

around me but I pushed him away "no I can't because I have a boyfriend" Blake then laughed "who the hell from Hollywood is dating you?" ouch

"actually its no other than-" "Chad Dylan copper" said a familar voice behind me, Chad came up to me and wrapped his arm around me. "wow

sonny Chad Dylan copper nice I thought you would do better than that" I was about to say something but Chad was faster "excuse me I agree

she is better thn me on a lot of levels but who could take care of her better than me?" 'aww that's sweet of him' "I would be better for her" Blake

said interupting my thoughts "really let's she what he thinks" Chad then turned to me and waited for a reponse "Blake you were nice when we

were back home and you were sweet," I saw chads face fall at this "but moving wasn't the only reason I dumped you your arregont and rude

Chad on the otherhand CB be a jerk but he is sweet and he makes up for things he had said or did he's the one for me" Chad then kissed the top

of my head and I couldn't help but notice the smile on his face. Blake just did a little snort and said "a lot more like you out there hell maybe even

better" Chad shook his head and said "no way sonny is the best of the best" and we left to have the first of many wonderful dates.

* * *

sorry i hate rushings storys and stuff also forgot it was monday had a lot of BS drama same old crap hope the ending isnt too crappy :(


End file.
